Deviens fort !
by Akadream
Summary: Quelques jours avant la remise des diplômes des troisièmes années, l'entraînement à Rikkaidai commence, et les matchs sont annoncés : Yukimura contre Akaya. Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi Akaya semble si morose depuis quelques temps ? Venez le découvrir. Ceci est un One-Shot.


**_Coucou tout le monde ^^ j'ai l'inspiration en ce moment :p_**

 ** _Me revoilà pour un nouvel One-Shot et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_**

 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

Devient fort !

Ce fut une journée ensoleillée pour la région de Kanagawa. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et une légère brise soufflait parfois. Bref, c'était un temps parfait pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi du collège Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

Akaya courrait et, pour une fois, n'avait causé aucun problème à ses ainés. Le jeune de l'équipe réfléchissait et n'avais donc fait aucune remarque pendant la pratique. Pour tout dire, le jeune homme était assez partagé : d'un côté c'était l'un derniers cours de l'année, de l'autre c'était _justement_ parce que c'était l'un des derniers jours qu'Akaya était perplexe.

Certains troisièmes années observaient leur jeune As, celui-ci fixait un point au loin depuis déjà quelques minutes, sans bouger.

« Vous savez ce qu'à notre tête d'algues ? Questionna Marui, il semble dans la lune depuis déjà environ une semaine.

\- Il est comme ça depuis les derniers examens, informa Yagyuu en remontant ses lunettes

\- Ahhh, ça doit être à cause de ses résultats alors, souffla Jackal en s'étirant

\- Je ne pense pas, il a reçu ses notes il y a deux jours et son comportement remonte à plus loin, contredit Yanagi qui venait d'arriver.

\- Puri, et il ne nous a rien dit, quel espèce de tête d'algues ingrate, se moqua Niou en s'asseyant pour boire de l'eau, dire que nous l'avons aidé à réviser, continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

\- C'est le moment de lui demander ses notes, nous verrons bien s'il a réussi, proposa tranquillement Yagyuu en allant voir Akaya, qui était toujours dans la lune, jusqu'à ce que Sanada lui hurle de bien finir de s'échauffer tandis que Yukimura lui disait de faire attention, à cause des balles perdues. »

Alors que les troisièmes années se rejoignaient vers leur capitaine. Après les explications de Yukimura, Yagyuu prit la parole :

« Yukimura-kun ? Est-ce que l'on peut discuter juste cinq petites minutes avant de commencer ? demanda le Gentleman à son capitaine, alors que les autres écoutaient attentivement.

\- De quoi veux-tu discuter Yagyuu demanda Sanada, tandis que Yukimura, qui avait déjà deviné la raison de la dissipation de ses joueurs, souriait doucement.

\- Akaya appela ensuite Niou en se retournant, pour pouvoir agripper l'épaule de Kirihara.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Niou-sempai ? s'enquit alors Akaya, qui semblait s'être rendu compte que l'attention était portée sur lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as reçu ton cahier de notes, celui sur les derniers examens, précisa le farceur, voyant le regard perdu de son interlocuteur.

\- Derniers examens… retint Akaya ses yeux de nouveau dans le vide. Heu, oui je l'ai reçu il y a deux ou trois jours je crois.

\- Ohh… alors, dit seulement Sanada

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu nous le montrer, demanda finalement Seiichi.

\- Bien sûr, je vais le chercher dans le vestiaire, dit finalement Akaya en prenant la direction des vestiaires. »

Il revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec son cahier dans la main. Il le donna directement à Yukimura qui l'ouvrit, et en étudia le contenu avant d'en informer le reste de l'équipe :

Eh bien, Akaya je te félicite, dit finalement Yukimura en souriant à son kohai qui baissa la tête, un sourire commençant à étirer ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? demanda Marui, Yukimura-buchou, ne fais pas du suspense s'il te plait, supplia-t-il ensuite.

\- En histoire quatre-vingt-six sur cent, en japonais soixante-sept, en maths quatre-vingt-dix… et en anglais, soixante-quatre, finit le capitaine en rendant son bulletin à son kohai. Eh bien c'est du bon boulot, le félicita Seiichi encore une fois.

\- Merci Yukimura-buchou, rosit Akaya sous le compliment.

\- Eh bah dis donc, dit Niou en s'appuyant sur les épaules d'Akaya, ça valait la peine de te faire bosser le soir, continua-t-il en riant, vite suivit de Marui et de Jackal.

\- Ça s'est sûr ! On peut être certains que tu seras capitaine avec des résultats comme cela, ils ne peuvent te refuser le poste sur ce motif, appuya Yanagi, en se rendant compte que le sourire d'Akaya s'était effacée à l'entente de cette phrase. En fait, tous les titulaires s'en était rendus. Est-ce que ce serait leur départ qui avait rendus leur jeune As morose s'est dernier temps ?

\- Bon, tout le monde à l'entraînement maintenant ! dit fortement Sanada en remarquant l'état de Kirihara. Lui et Yukimura se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait depuis la semaine dernière.

\- Bien, les matchs d'entraînements seront dans cet ordre : Jackal contre Yagyuu, Niou contre Sanada, Marui contre Yanagi et enfin, Akaya contre moi, finit Seiichi en observant la réaction du plus jeune. Akaya regardait son capitaine, les yeux écarquillés avant de sourire. Un match contre son capitaine lui faisait plaisir, même si les chances de gagner étaient quasi-nulles.

\- Au travail ! rompit Sanada. »

Les matchs se déroulèrent sans anicroche et enfin arriva le match attendu par tous les titulaires. Leur capitaine contre leur jeune joueur et futur capitaine de Rikkaidai. Tous savaient ce que voulait faire Seiichi, assurer le fait que Rikkaidai sera entre de bonnes mains. Mais pas pour lui ou pour les autres troisièmes années, eux le savaient déjà, mais plutôt pour Akaya qui semblait triste s'est derniers temps.

Les deux adversaires de mirent en place et ce fut Yukimura qui servit en premier. Ils se placèrent sur le terrain et le match débuta. Akaya ne put rattraper les trois premiers services de son capitaine mais au quatrième, il réussit. Mais Yukimura lui envoya un amorti qu'il ne put éviter.

Après quelque temps, le match état de quatre jeux à zéro, en faveur de Yukimura qui ne faisait aucun cadeau. Akaya suait de plus en plus et ses yeux variait entre le rouge et le vert : il ne voulait pas utiliser le mode démon pour ce match, il était fort.

Du côté des titulaires, ils regardaient tous le match :

« Waah, mais Yukimura-buchou est fou ! s'écria Marui en voyant une balle passer près de la tête d'Akaya avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur, il pourrait y aller un peu plus doucement, grommela-t-il ensuite, pour se prendre un regard noir de la part de son vice-capitaine.

\- Ça n'aiderait pas Akaya, il a besoin de voir que Yukimura ne se retient pas, il a déjà réussit à sceller son mode démon, tout en prenant sa force. Ses balles ont augmenté de vitesse, argumenta le vice-capitaine sans quitter le match des yeux.

\- Oui mais… fit quand même Marui avant de se prendre une tape de la part de son partenaire de double et de Niou. Nan mais ça va pas ? Ça fait mal, se plaignit-il ensuite.

\- Tais-toi et regarde, Akaya sourit, fit remarquer Niou.

\- Et Yukimura fais tout pour faire durer le match, il veut faire comprendre quelque chose à Akaya, les jeux durent plus longtemps que la normal.

\- C'est impressionnant, souffla Yagyuu. »

\- Du côté du match, Yukimura prit la parole et cria à Akaya pendant le jeu :

\- Akaya attaque ! Ne penses pas à ce que tu pourrais faire face à la pression, analyse et attaque ! continua-t-il en envoyant la balle sur le côté adverse.

\- Yukimura-buchou… souffla Akaya sans rien dire d'autre.

\- Rikkaidai a besoin d'un capitaine capable de faire face à la pression que pourront lui mettre les autres ! Il doit pouvoir assurer la quatrième victoire de l'école au tournoi National ! Relèves-toi, claqua la voix du capitaine sur le court alors qu'Akaya était à genoux.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il en fait un peu trop, demanda Jackal en observant anxieusement le match.

\- Il ne fait qu'énoncer ce que lui-même a ressenti, avoua Sanada, Seiichi apprend à Akaya des choses dont il a besoin. Akaya est digne de devenir capitaine, surtout de cette école, mais Yukimura veut lui montrer autre chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda Marui en mangeant une sucette.

\- Il faut qu'Akaya puisse vouloir devenir capitaine, fit soudainement Yanagi en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Comment ça ? Akaya a toujours su qu'il allait devenir capitaine, dénia Niou en tournant la tête.

\- Il le savait mais n'était pas encore prêt à y faire face, il vient de se rendre compte que nous allions tous partir et il sera le seul de cette année à rester dans l'équipe. Ce sera à lui de donner les conseils, à lui d'encourager et de pousser les joueurs, de reformer une équipe digne de Rikkaidai, il ne pourra pas se reposer sur nous, comme il en a l'habitude, expliqua Yanagi à tous sauf à Genichirou qui savait déjà tous cela. Tiens Seiichi a repris la parole.

\- Akaya, repris Yukimura plus calmement, je veux que tu attaques, tu sais le faire mieux que ça ! Montre-moi ! Tout le monde possède des points faibles, mais ça ne doit pas te limiter, ça doit te pousser à donner le meilleur de toi !

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Yukimura-kun comme ça ? demanda soudainement Yagyuu avant que chacun ne dénigre de la tête.

\- Je sais que ce match est difficile Akaya, soutint Yukimura alors qu'il baissait sa raquette, mais tu en auras d'autres ! Tu ne dois pas t'enfuir car tu seras le point fort de toute ton équipe, ils conteront sur toi. Va de l'avant ! Je connais la tristesse, je sais que c'est dur… mais tu dois l'utiliser afin de grandir et de surmonter tout ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tomber, fit Yukimura avant de voir une balle foncer sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. »

Akaya venait de lancer un service puissant tout en respirant bruyamment. Les paroles de son capitaine l'atteignaient car on pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux, sans qu'il ne les laisse couler. Une flamme de détermination illumina son regard et il servit de nouveau, marquant un deuxième point.

Yukimura continua ses paroles, tout en renvoyant chaque coup que son kohai lui envoyait :

« Akaya, la douleur et la peine seront parfois là, mais à ce moment-là, tu ne devras pas le montrer à ton équipe, c'est toi qui devra être le point de repère comme je l'ai été. Comme Atobe l'a été. Lorsque ton équipe devra affronter une défaite ou quelque chose comme ça, tu devras prendre les commandes et les rassurer. Les pousser à donner le meilleur d'eux.

\- Ahhh hurla Kirihara en claquant un Ace à son capitaine, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

\- Akaya vient de… dit Jackal, incapable de terminer sa phrase

\- Claquer un ace à Yukimura-kun et a maintenant un jeu, ce qui ramène le score de quatre à un, termina Yagyuu à sa place, aussi bouche-bée que les autres

\- C'était exactement ce que voulait Yukimura, souligna Sanada en voyant enfin un fin sourire sur le visage du capitaine de Rikkaidai.

\- Encore Akaya continue comme ça, encouragea Yukimura en parant l'une des attaques. »

Le jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'Akaya arrive à remporter un second jeu face à son capitaine. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Yukimura gagna les deux autres jeux suivant, scellant le score à six jeux contre deux. Akaya était en nage et des larmes coulaient encore parfois sur ses joues.

Yukimura s'approcha et lui serra la main, avant de se recevoir le jeune As en pleine poitrine. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste du poignet avant de poser sa propre veste de titulaire sur les épaules d'Akaya.

Les autres arrivaient à leur niveau et entourèrent tour à tour le jeune As. Yukimura dit en souriant, tout en relevant le visage du futur capitaine de Rikkaidai Fuzoku :

« Nous comptons sur toi Akaya-buchou, et nous veillerons toujours sur toi ! Deviens fort, plus fort que maintenant ! »

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour cette histoire ^^**_

 _ **Encore merci d'avoir lu et vos avis me feront hyper plaisir ^^**_

 _ **Sincèrement, Akadream =D**_


End file.
